Part of the present invention relates to technologies for receiving video content through two-way broadcasting, for example, through a digital broadcast wave and/or a network.
A stream including digitized video content is broadcasted and delivered to a receiving terminal unit located in each home through digital broadcasting or a broadband network (for example, FTTH: Fiber to the Home). This stream can include not only main video content such as a television program, but also various kinds of subsidiary contents including a data broadcast, advertising information (commercial information) of a commodity, information relating to broadcast programs, subtitle data, and an electronic program guide (EPG).
At this time, if the main content and the subsidiary content are simultaneously displayed on a television receiver that is a typical receiving terminal unit, each display area used to display each content becomes narrower, and accordingly it becomes relatively difficult for a user to view each content.
For the purpose of solving such a problem, for example, JP-A-2002-169747 and JP-A-2005-198061 described below disclose that main content is displayed on a main receiving terminal unit, whereas subsidiary content is displayed on, for example, a subsidiary receiving terminal unit such as portable communications equipment and a remote control unit.